Question: $d(n) = 8 - 6(n - 1)$ Find the $6^\text{th}$ term in the sequence.
Solution: This is an explicit formula. All we have to do is plug $n=6$ in the formula to find the $6^\text{th}$ term. $\begin{aligned} d({6}) &= 8 - 6 ({6} - 1) \\\\ &= -22 \end{aligned}$ The $6^\text{th}$ term is $-22$.